Byeon Chanyeol
Chanyeol and Taeyeol Appearances chanyeol.jpg|Sandeul as Chanyeol (Role Played by Orbit) minho.jpg|Minho as Taeyeol (Role Played by Oliibearr-ah) Personalities Chanyeol: Chanyeol is an energetic young lad who relies solely on his brother, Taeyeol. Taeyeol always keeps Chanyeol out of any sort of trouble and looks after him like a parent. Chanyeol adores his brother very much and finds himself clinging to his elder quite frequently. He is caring, selfless and sweet. Chanyeol is very shy at first but eventually opens up to those him and Taeyeol trust - but both of them still stay cautious of most idividuals. He finds it hard to keep still and even more hard to keep out of trouble, which seems to follow him where ever he goes. Chanyeol is regretful for causing so much destruction and harm to Taeyeol and so he feels like he must repay his brother with constant gifts, love and new adventures. Taeyeol: Taeyeol has an enigmatic personality. He tends not to show his emotions in public as most of them consist of guilt as he wished he could've given Chanyeol somewhat of a better life. Any happy emotions he has are reserved for those close to him and only them. WIP History Parents Meeting: Byeon Eun-Hye was always a dreamer. At a young age she found out she preferred her dreams to reality and soon it became known that she had too much imagination that was good for her. Because of this imagination, she always managed to excel in creative writing classes or art classes, always receiving praise for whatever she produced. As she grew older, she decided that having a career that involved dreams. And she set out to do just that. When she was around 22 in 1996, wrapping up her courses in psychology and similar subjects, she met a mysterious man who went by the name of Michael. At first, she wanted nothing to do with him and it wasn't until he took her to places she only dreamed about going to, did she slowly fall in love with him. Within a few months she found herself pregnant and Michael had disappeared. Following that, Eun-Hye moved from her home town of Busan to Jeju in order to escape facing her parents. In the space of 9 months she had given birth to a healthy baby boy who she promptly named Tae-Yeol. For the next 2 years Eun-Hye and Tae-Yeol lived happily in the resort town and it wasn't until 1998 that Michael returned. Although she wanted to hate him, Eun-Hye found herself falling in love with him and the two had another one night fling. It was this time that Morpheus revealed himself to be Michael and told her the various information that came with having demigod children. Despite not being a demigoddess herself, Eun-Hye's grandmother was a daughter of Zeus and shortly after finding out she was pregnant, she moved to Seoul to be closer to her grandmother and gave birth to a second son, Chan-Yeol. Early Life: Chan-Yeol and Tae-Yoel had a pretty normal life with their mother and grandmother. Thanks to their grandmother, they learned certain sword moves and ways to fight early - without actually knowing that these skills would some day be extremely useful to them. Eun-Hye casually dropped conversations about Greek mythology through out the years in order to give them a little more background knowledge without revealing that they were demigods. The grandmother had stressed the importance of keeping their heritage a secret from them, explaining that if they knew, more monsters would come around. Chan-Yeol and Tae-Yeol had a pretty difficult time in school, but Chan-Yeol seemed to have an easier time due to his brother being in a higher grade level with the ability to teach him after school if he didn't understand something clear enough. Aside from not being able to focus and sit still and words dashing all over the place before their eyes, the siblings enjoyed school very much. The long hours gave them a tolerance for staying awake. Later Life: Due to there being two of them, a monster attack happened earlier than most demigods (roughly when Tae-Yeol was 12 and Chan-Yeol was 10) and neither was prepared for it. The attack itself happened one seemingly tranquil Saturday morning when the family was gathered outside for a picnic. WIPPS